The strawberry berserker
by InglisFiction
Summary: What if ichigo was more traumatized after his mother's death, what if he had more rage festered inside. Semi dark ichigo but still ichigo just with guts qualities. Only soul reaper ichigo. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The strawberry berserker

Chapter 1

A young nine year old boy was walking with his mother he had orange just like his mother and brown eyes. The kid at this point wasn't anything but happy, he had a nice mother and father and two little sisters at home what else could you want so he didn't feel bad about how he had just lost a fight with a girl and had cried afterward. 'Ichigo' his mother said while looking down at him 'why don't we go to the park tomorrow with your sisters'' she asked, 'sure' Ichigo exclaimed happy they would be doing something together.

But as they were walking down the road Ichigo saw something to his left down in a river next to them, a girl was there and she looked like she was drowning and Ichigo being taught to help people when they needed it rushed down to help her, his mother saw this and panicked thinking 'he can't tell between ghosts and living people yet'. She rushed after him yelling 'Ichigo wait, stop' but he kept going wanting to help the girl when suddenly when he got close something bigger more like a monster appeared, it was big, hairy and had a mask on it's face what's more the girl that Ichigo saw was hanging from the monster's head almost like a lure.

'Ah' it spoke 'I have easily lured you down here foolish boy now it is time to consume you' Ichigo was terrified unable to move as it's jaw was coming down on him he closed his eyes expecting death when something warm and wet sprayed him, and he realized as he opened his eyes was blood, red and dark, he looked up slowly tears falling as he was choking back more but the image was there burned forever into his mind as his mother's body fell lifeless and bloody and that was the last thing he saw before he passed out from the trauma his mind unable to take it his mother dead her body ruined and torn.

Six years later within the shattered shaft

Ichigo even now while he was in this damn hole couldn't get over what had happened how Rukia had just given up like it was over and those damn soul reapers arrogant he felt an intense rage build up just thinking about them 'Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki' he thought teeth gritted 'I will definitely beat both of you' but a voice something he didn't recognize spoke 'that rage and anger, the desire to kill I like that' it was dark and ominous but Ichigo wasn't a afraid he had heard voices like that from hollows but this one sounded even more familiar like he had heard it in dreams.

'Who said that' Ichigo yelled out loud and Urahara actually looked down at this. He had thrown Ichigo down in the pit actually hoping the boy would succeed because A. the boy had potential he had seen it with him just using Rukia's power and B. Isshin would be pissed if his kid turned into a hollow, but now it seemed the chance of that happening was slimmer. He had thrown the kid down there in spirit form with his chain of fate cut and his arms bound behind his back, he had thrown an asauchi there as well not that he could use it, it was only there so his zanpakuto could form successfully, he had told the boy he needed to somehow get out of the pit but really he wanted him to figure out he had to awaken his powers in order for that to happen.

'Remember Ichigo' he called 'If your chain of fate fully erodes, then you'll turn into a hollow and we'll be forced to slay you'' he said all seriously but raised a brow when the kid didn't even twitch.

Ichigo's inner world

'Where am I' he thought as he sat up, it looked like he was in a forest with tree's as tall as the sky and the floor of the forest where he was sitting just as beautiful as anything else he had seen, the sky was blue and the sun was bright not a cloud in sight 'Come child' he heard again the same voice as before 'Keep forward and you shall find me' Ichigo wanted more though 'Who are you' he yelled but all he got was a laugh so he kept on until he found a cave 'Is this where you are' he asked but got no answer. He ventured farther into the cave until he saw sparks and suddenly it was revealed by fire just what it was lured him here, it was big, it looked like a big ferocious black dog with red lightning like eyes but it didn't scare Ichigo because it made sense thought he was hesitant to believe it 'are you my zanpakuto spirit' he asked nit a trace if fear but not knowing that a spirit could be like this.

It stared at him for a moment before answering 'Yes' very simply 'Oh um' he started but the beast cut him off 'You want power, you want to be able to tear the tattoed baboon and arrogant noble in half' it stated almost smiling 'Ichigo remembered and once more gritted his teeth 'why was I so weak' the beast answered 'you were weak because you hesitated you didn't fight like a beast you fought like a man' it spoke 'What' Ichigo spoke, the beast or dog whatever it was breathed from it's nose 'When you fight with just your instincts and hatred, anger and rage you fight your greatest' it explained while Ichigo looked shocked replaying it in his mind 'but with thoughts and feeling you fight like a weakling'.

Ichigo didn't want to admit it but it was right 'how do you know this' he asked 'Because I' it boomed 'am your zampakuto spirit know this if you do not heed by what just told you, if you do not embrace me your darkness' it growled looking right into Ichigo's eyes 'then you will die and so will the girl'.

'Now what is my name' it roared 'Beast of Darkness' was Ichigo's roar back.

Outside Ichogo's mind

Urahara watched as Ichigo sat there most likely still talking to the spirit. 'Damn when's that guy gonna do something, doesn't he know he's gonna turn into a hollow soon' Jinta spoke 'Shh watch' Urahara spoke feeling the spiritual pressure spike and suddenly from the very pit itself fire shot upward, a tower of flames and from them a person stood looking out at them.


	2. Chapter 2 First spar

The strawberry berserker

Chapter 2 First spar

They all watched with awestruck eyes as Ichigo walked out of the flames and saw how different he looked than a regular soul reaper, the biggest was that he didn't even have on a shihakusho instead he wore a chest plate with a shoulder plate and a metal gauntlet on his right arm and hand, he also had on tan pants with boots which were metal and had shin guards with a cloak/cape behind him and a tattoo on his upper left arm (you all should know what guts looks like) but the most striking thing was the weapon he had main thing about it was it was big, more than anything it looked like it was too big to be called a sword massive, thick, heavy and far too rough. Indeed it looked like a heap of raw iron. (Dragonslayer) Though Urahara wasn't so naïve from the flames he had witnessed before it was something more than just a massive blade.

'I wonder' Urahara thought 'obviously his zanpakuto is unique, but it's flame based so he probably did inherit some traits from him' Urahara thought before approaching Ichigo who was walking closer reaching back to grab his beast of a blade 'so' he began 'you really did it you passed the second test' he had to be quick though after that because of the massive sword that pounded into the ground where he once stood, 'you know if I would have still been there…' he thought as his eyes looked towards Ichigo 'Don't think for a second that I ain't gonna pound you into oblivion for that' he yelled as he rushed for Urahara again 'Oh come on it wasn't that bad, you aren't a hollow now are you' he said truthfully though Ichigo just yelled with rage on his face again as he ran for him again.

Urahara was forced to pull out benihime as he was being pushed back 'this sword, if you can even call it that has a lot of weight to it' Urahara thought 'I shouldn't be having this much trouble it's just that benihime is so much smaller and the fact that he's being just as relentless as the captain of squad eleven', as he said that he looked at Ichigo face to see a both a face of determination and will but also just that Ichigo wanted to destroy and cut him to pieces. Meanwhile the rest of the Urahara shop watched both amazed that one Ichigo was pushing the boss back and two was Ichigo himself, he didn't look like a soul reaper at all but that was definitely a zanpakuto on his back albeit a thick, massive one. 'Holy cow that sword is humongous, still his other one was better' Jinta commented while Tessai and Ururu were at a loss for words.

Urahara jumped back from the sword lock they were in but just barely because of how long it was 'he had no hesitation the whole time jumping right at me and them trying to cut me in half as I was backing off' he looked at him right in the eyes and knew 'this kid does not joke around when it comes to battle' he held his sword up 'Let's see Ichigo how you handle my sword's true form, scream benihime! But right as he unsealed it, Ichigo raised his blade 'I hope' Ichigo said as his spirit pressure spiked and Urahara got ready 'this doesn't burn you too bad' as a burst of flames, burning hot flames shot at him, Ichigo was on his knees breathing a little hard not having to release spirit pressure like that before 'gonna have to practice that more' he thought 'Oh yes you will' Ichigo's eyes widened 'beast' he thought back 'are you talking to me in my head' he wondered 'yes child I am and the reason you need to practice that more is because you do not even know the name of that attack and cannot yet fire at will' the dog like spirit explained 'the name of an attack makes it ten times more powerful, it will come to you in time'.

Ichigo came back to reality and looked down in front of him to see the stupid striped hat of the shopkeeper near his feet, burned but hey he didn't care as he reached down and put it on 'hey know that this thing is a little crispy, I think it's more suiting for myself' he watched Urahara stand up as he dug the beast into the ground, his clothes and hair burnt a bit but otherwwneise okay though Ichigo frowned a bit wondering why his attack didn't have more effect 'I know the dog said it would be stronger if I knew the name but still those flames were still pretty hot' he thought as he pushed the hat down to cover his eyes like the shopkeeper himself did.

Urahara couldn't help but smile at the kid cause he really looked like something up there leaning on his massive sword cape blowing slightly 'along with my awesome hat of course' he thought 'so your probably wondering why that attack didn't hurt me as bad as should have' Ichigo gaze locked on to him even harder and he knew he had to explain 'one of my benihimes abilities blood mist shield' he explained to Ichigo who looked interested 'so does each zanpakuto have it's own ability' he asked wanting to know more about his enemies 'ordinarily yes but it differs'' he paused 'on what' Ichigo interrupted 'I'm getting to that' Urahara replied though not annoyed 'it differs on the wielder and their soul, a zanpakuto is a reflection of their reaper's soul so depending on the soul of the reaper depends on the will and strength of the soul, though the abilities are really on the zanpakuto themselves' he paused 'for example my benihime is sleek but sharp and has more than the blood mist shield, in fact it has a handful of other abilities'.

That made Ichigo both jump and clench his teeth 'he wasn't fighting at full strength' Urahara noticed this and smiled 'oh don't worry my battle ready sunflower friend' his expression got harder 'we got five more days' a smirk grew to Ichigo's face as he felt the beast growl in happiness in his soul 'let me make this clear hat n clogs' he grabbed the hat off his head and threw it to Urahara whom caught it' I want to know everything you know' which made Urahara raise a brow 'that would take a while but I suppose I am technically your master' Ichigo twitched at that 'Yeah I suppose but I meant fighting' Urahara understood now this kid was very serious about this he truly wanted to save Rukia but there was something else 'what is Rukia to you, Ichigo' Ichigo looked a little startled but soon his mind started wandering to back when he first met her…

So that's chapter two and I would just like to thank those that reviewed followed etc. it's very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 The gibbous age

The strawberry berserker

Chapter 3 The gibbous age

It was close to dusk as Ichigo was walking home from the library he had spent the day after school to study and catch up on some books. But as he rounded the corner on the urban streets of Karakura he saw something he didn't really like, three punks that probably were from the other side of town so he didn't recognize them.

The thing that pissed him off was the fact that on this street specifically a spirit had died and he could see that she was scared, these punks had knocked over the vase that one of her relatives had probably brought her. So because Ichigo of course did have respect for the dead he ended kicking the one closest to him into the ground repeatedly ensuring he wouldn't get up and yelled to the other three 'so none of you have respect for the dead huh' he continued 'you punk asses take a look over there, see those flowers in the vase why are they knocked over, one in the middle answer' he looked scared and pointed to himself 'you talking to me, well I guess some one left them here for a kid that died here' after his answer he received a punch to the face 'so why is it knocked over idiot' the one to the left answered 'because we may have made it fall over with our skateboarding' he replied looking like he would piss his pants 'that's right' once more a broken nose 'now apologize and get your punk asses outa here' they all scrambled saying sorry as they ran from the strawberry.

'Damn' Ichigo thought 'they didn't even put up a fight how boring' another voice sounded as he was about to start walking home again 'thank you for helping me, I may just be able to move on now' Ichigo looked back over his shoulder with a small smile 'yeah maybe so, I'll bring some new flowers for you tomorrow' he replied as he started on again 'thank you' he heard 'I hope you do find peace cause the dead do deserve the most respect'.

Kurosaki home

'He's definitely going to be waiting for me, him and his stupid curfew' and Ichigo was right cause as he entered there was his Dad, Isshin trying to jump him though Ichigo had a foot ready to bring him to the ground 'come on Dad enough of this trying to hit me every time I come in a room it hasn't worked since I was thirteen' Isshin got up pretty fast and raised his own voice, he was a man in his forties with black hair and a short beard and was taller than Ichigo 'that don't matter as long as you live under my roof it's my rules and I say that curfew is at seven o clock on the dot' Ichigo just calmed himself down 'look I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for a bunch of punks making a spirit upset so I helped alright' Isshin seemed to think for a second 'okay but make sure it doesn't happen again' he said loudly as usual 'yeah, yeah' the sunflower replied.

'aw Ichi-nii that's so nice of you to help out the spirits' Ichigo looked toward his sister Yuzu she had blonde hair but brown eyes like him and is younger than Ichigo being only eleven 'yeah but it gets kinda tiring tiring most of the time' he replied scratching the back of his head 'yeah I know right which is why I ignore them for the most part' Karin his other sister who was actually Yuzu's twin but not identical, she had black hair and black eyes looking more like their father if anything 'good idea actually' Ichigo muttered annoyed as he saw another spirit floating around him 'oh' yuzu said as the spirit floated behind her and uttered 'that's so cold' Isshin once more tried to attack Ichigo but got nailed in the face by our berry's fist.

'You know what I'm not hungry anymore I think I'm just gonna go to my room' he said just wanting to get away from his Dad 'oh wait ichi ni' Yuzu called but Ichigo was already up the stairs 'wow good going Dad' Karin said 'what, what did I do' Isshin replied not liking his daughters being mad at him 'you annoy him too much so he obviously doesn't want to deal with you and would rather be in his room' the serious as always twin informed him 'you know ichi ni has been having it harder lately' Yuzu said worriedly 'yeah he said he's been seeing more ghost's lately' Karin said getting a little worried herself but not showing it, their brother barely smiled as is and more trouble than usual for him could make the cracks in him just run deeper. They were snapped out of it by their father though 'why does he tell you two these things but not me' he whined 'because you're an idiot' Karin told him flat out.

Ichigo as soon as he got into his room shut the door and threw his bag against the wall and lied down on his bed for some reason he could feel exhaustion creeping up on him which was strange since he most of the time wasn't this tired sure he was at the library and had gotten into that 'fight' if you wanted to call it that, but for some reason he felt like something was gonna happen…to him soon.

Next morning

He woke up per usual got dressed grabbed his bag and went downstairs to get breakfast normally it was something small toast, apple some sort of fruit cause he did have some distance to get to school but not that much the tv was on and Ichigo wasn't paying attention to it until it said the place where it happened and he realized that was close to here even voicing it in shock apparently there was a explosion or something that went off.

Ichigo was on his way to school but it really was so strange seeing so many of the city's police and other personnel out all around but he guessed there was an explosion after all. He had bought some flower's for that spirit from before and was gonna just set them down when he heard something a howl perhaps but as he kept walking he saw it the thing was something he had never seen before, it, it looked more like a monster if anything and as it walked the ground shook making the people around him scream in panic, he knew he should have been scared but he felt something else but couldn't quite tell what it was but before he could think more on that feeling and well what he was going to do about this predicament he was in, something no wait as the smoke cleared he could see it, it was someone. It was definitely a girl, a very short girl but she did appear to be his age maybe a bit older and he watched as this girl who didn't even break five foot slay this monster through it's face with her little katana and slayed it.

'Is it..is it gone mister' he looked behind to see the spirit from before looking at him hopefully 'yeah..yeah its gone' he told her 'that girl' he thought 'what was she'

Time skip later at night

Ichigo lied in his bed not yet tired but thinking once more until something familiar seemed to faze through his wall (is Rukia the only one that can do this or is it something with the butterfly) and he recognized who that was right away 'hey it's you' he called but she seemed to be in her own world as she drew the katana a bit making Ichigo squint eyes at her 'what are you doing' he called but she only said 'I can feel it, its near' which annoyed Ichigo more because he like most people didn't like being ignored did what he thought would work best so he kicked her in the back knocking her to the ground.

'Hey when I'm talking to you, ya could at least look at me' he told her irritated 'wha what you can see me' she said surprised 'I'm gonna guess your some sort of spirit albeit a slow one' he said scoffing a bit 'but yeah I can see you' she walked up to him and stared at him for a bit with a little more than surprise 'you, I can't believe it you look like him' Ichigo just raised an eyebrow 'like who' she shook her head 'no one, though still you must be defective seeing me' as she reached up to touch his face only for her hand to be slapped away 'watch where your putting those little midget hands' though that may have been the wrong thing to say as she said some sort of chant 'Bakudo no.1 sai' immediately after that his hands bound together behind his back 'there know maybe you'll respect people who have lived practically ten of your lives' Ichigo just looked up at her with a wide smirk 'wow you must be into some kinky stuff huh'. It took a couple seconds for that to register but as soon as it did her whole face went red 'you fool that is a high level spell that only soul reaper's can do'.

'Soul reaper what is that' she decided to give him an example as she quickly pulled out her blade and for a second he thought she was gonna cut off his head or something until she pressed the hilt against the annoying spirit from yesterday 'wait' it said alarmed ' I don't want to go to the underworld' the girl just gave it a smile 'don't worry you'll be going to a wonderful place, the soul society' she said in a soft voice 'well you can see me so I might as well tell you' she took out a sketchbook and explained through…really crappy drawings with rabbits.

'So you make the regular souls go to this soul society place and you exterminate the hollows those monster things right' he said getting the gist of it 'yes that is correct' the girl replied satisfied she didn't have to explain further 'so why was the hollow chasing the girl from before' the berry asked 'were not too sure on the complete motives of the hollows because they mostly go off of their instincts' but after she said that Ichigo heard it the howls

'Hey there's howling going on outside can't you hear it' he tried telling her 'howling' she thought but then she heard it 'how did he' but she was interrupted by her thoughts as Ichigo's sister Yuzu came up injured 'Ichi ni its Karin and Daddy please help them' she then passed out on the floor and Ichigo seeing this felt a deep powerful anger bubble up enough that he stood and started breaking the spell cast on him 'stop you fool you could damage your soul' she didn't expect the response she got 'shut up' he yelled his face in it's rage filled state and then there went the spell. She was shocked as he just ran straight out the room and down the stairs 'hey wait hold on' she yelled after him but he was already down the stairs 'how why is this happening, the memories from that night coming back to him Karin asking him to help his father who was laying down bloody, his mother just like that.

'Ahhhh' he yelled as he grabbed a chair and rushed outside to try something, anything to kill it with the help of his rage 'I said stop you idiot' the girl tried once more 'he's completely lost it, maybe he had a run in with a hollow before' she thought as she rushed in to save this fool but was surprised again as he threw the chair right at the hollow's mask and it actually grunted at it 'did he hurt it from just that' and ran up on it and grabbed the leg from the chair and tried to jump at it with the leg but got whacked into the wall and slumped down like he was knocked out only for his face go back to rage and to jump to his feet again 'this rage he has and his will to fight' the soul reaper thought 'you are a different one boy' the hollow spoke,

'Being able to hurt me even if just slightly with something as useless as that, but it doesn't matter I'm just happy I've found you, such a delectable soul you will be' Ichigo's eyes went wide 'you ugly son of a bitch, you were after me this whole time' he ran at it again 'no wait' the soul reaper yelled and before Ichigo knew it she was in front of him with the hollows claw through her side 'why the hell' she coughed as Ichigo caught her after the hollow retracted it's claw 'why would you think you could kill it when your nothing but a human' Ichigo just snorted 'it ain't like you told me how to kill it' the soul reaper just tsked 'I suppose not so I'm gonna tell you how' she said as she looked right into his eyes 'you must take my sword into your soul and I will be able to give you a portion of my power's, will you do it' she asked 'of course I will' he said after not even a moment's hesitation and taking the blade in his hand and about to shove it through his chest while she still held the handle

'Hey soul reaper' Ichigo said 'My name isn't soul reaper, its Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki

Thank you Rukia.

Author's note So this has been the longest chapter I've ever written (yeah I know) but still I just want you guys to know that this story is going to still be bleach just with berserk elements so don't think there's going to be rape or anything just so you know.

Gibbeous is a moon thing, thought it sounded cool


	4. Chapter 4 More training

The strawberry berserker

Chapter 4 More training

''Rukia to me is, the reason I fight, hell she's the reason I'm still here with my family but somewhere down the line nah maybe it was when I first met her I just fell for her ya know'' he explained he didn't know what it was with Rukia but he knew he was very attracted to her, he needed her, needed to protect her and above all needed her to be beside him 'she was the first girl no more like person that I could talk to about anything even the time my mother died anything that bothered me Rukia was there to help me through it, I was so shut off from everything like there was no light in my life, Rukia is my moon she gives me my light without her I'll fall back into the shadows of my past and be miserable and lonely again'.

Urahara listened to Ichigo and came to a conclusion, that Ichigo really was in love with Rukia and he hoped that once Ichigo rescued her the feeling would be mutual 'so there's not another reason' Urahara asked with a smirk towards the sunflower leaning against his massive blade, Ichigo looked towards the man and expressed his own 'what you implying I got a thing for shorty's' Urahara just pulled out his fan 'why I never said that' Ichigo just looked towards the ground smirk still on his face 'nah not really just that one' Urahara commented 'really just her' Ichigo replied back serious look on his face 'oh yeah that little midget not only insisted on sleeping in my closet but getting dressed there too, you can't imagine how hard that is just knowing that's what's going on in there, also her god damn scent was all I smelled constantly in my room'.

'Oh believe me I can' Urahara spoke thinking of a certain "cat" that lived in his shop, Ichigo just shot him a weird look. 'okay' Ichigo said still thinking about what the weird shopkeeper just what are we doing now' Urahara quickly put his fan back to wherever it is he kept it, up his ass or whatever and said 'first thing's first' and then a yell 'Tessai' and so the giant man with the weird mustache came and Ichigo grabbed the beast getting ready for battle before hat n clogs spoke up stopping him 'ah Ichigo you won't need your sword for this at least not yet' Ichigo looked surprised 'what I thought you were teaching me to fight'

Tessai spoke this time 'in order to learn to kido you must learn to suppress your spiritual pressure' Ichigo didn't see the point clearly from the face he was making 'why do I need to learn kido all I need is my sword' Urahara sighed 'you want to save Rukia right' Ichigo nodded hid head furiously 'then this I guarantee will help you it will also allow to seal your sword once more' Ichigo looked confused at that last part 'why's that matter shouldn't I just keep it released' Urahara's eyes narrowed from underneath his hat and he looked serious just like before in their fight 'no as a matter of fact you shouldn't there's a reason soul reaper's keep their blades sealed if they can, keeping your blade released means all your spiritual pressure is coming out of your soul like a constant stream of a river or crick depending on the reaper' he explained.

'Okay so' Ichigo said not looking at the bigger picture, just thinking of having all the power he could to save Rukia 'having spiritual pressure like yours unraveled constantly only hurts other souls nearby and attracts more hollows to the nearby vacinity' Ichigo's eyes widened 'I'm so god damn stupid' he thought remembering the hollow that came to his house the first night he met Rukia, but his thoughts were cut short 'and considering yours is like a ocean of endless pressure I think we should do something about that'.

Ichigo nodded his head accepting his explanation and his help 'so what do I need to do' he asked 'you must first sit cross legged on the ground and lay if you can that massive zanpakuto across your lap' Ichigo did what the hat n clogs told him and closed his eyes 'now what' he asked 'now focus, focus on the spiritual pressure that is leaking out of your body I'm sure you can feel that ocean of power' Ichigo focused on his body and on his sword, he could feel it, constantly rising out from his soul' Ichigo whispered to Urahara 'I can feel it' Urahara smiled that was the easy part feeling it out now came the hard part 'try to compress that vast ocean into something smaller like a river or lake that way your sword will seal as well 'I get it' Ichigo replied

1 hour later

Ichigo had been doing this for an hour and he felt like he had finally done it his sword had finally sealed, that is until he felt snickering and muffled laughter coming from two other people in the room and he started to get angry and opened one of his eyes 'what' he yelled and then looked down to see his zanpakuto had become the same clunky humongous katana that Rukia's powers had given him, at first he looked upset but then smiled as memories came back of Rukia teaching him how to be a soul reaper, him not listening to her try to teach him the proper way of dealing with hollows because he was too stubborn to listen 'if I just cut it why does it matter' he yelled to her in a fight against a hollow 'because you fool it will lessen the damage done to you so you won't get too hurt' of course he didn't listen to her and so his head ended up in her lap as she healed him 'why don't you ever listen to me' she muttered 'because your lap is really comfortable' he said while grinning, she just blushed a little and continued her work.

Urahara who seemed to know what he was thinking spoke up 'it would be best if you tried to seal more of your pressure Ichigo' said sunflower looked up 'why' he asked 'because the bigger the sealed sword the easier it is to break since there is no pressure running through it' Ichigo looked back at the massive katana and sighed 'this is gonna take a little bit more'

A half hour later

Ichigo's sealed sword was thinner and a bit less long but still pretty big, Ichigo looked at it then back at Urahara 'is that good enough because I think it's good enough' Urahara chuckled 'yes I suppose that's good enough for now' he said seeing that Ichigo would need more time to adjust it and that they didn't have the time for that right now. 'Now let's see where you're at with kido now that you've learned some control with your spiritual pressure' he told Ichigo as Tessai stepped up 'the first spell we will attempt before you resign for the night will be a higher up hado spell hado no.33 sokatsui' Ichigo was about to ask why they were starting with a higher one when Urahara already beat him to it 'we're starting with higher ones because of your vast spiritual pressure you probably can't do lesser ones because quite frankly you'd have to compress your pressure more than when you were sealing your blade'.

Ichigo nodded as Tessai began showing him what to do 'outstretch your arm with your palm facing outward as well, you may want to support your arm with your other as well until you can do it with one hand after you have spoken the chant allow a reasonable amount of spiritual pressure to be released on how powerful you want it to be, for now let's keep it light' Ichigo nodded doing exactly as he was told 'now repeat after me O lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws' they both chanted, Tessai's fired off almost perfectly a nice size for the power he put into it, where as soon as Ichigo fired his a huge fireball shot out colliding into a boulder and decimating it.

'um Ichigo' Urahara called 'try putting as little as you can into it and then let's go from there' Ichigo did that but it only shrunk a little, Urahara sighed this was going to take a while.

Close to night

'be back here tomorrow Ichigo' Urahara told him as he walked out 'you can bet your ass I'm gonna be back here' he replied as Urahara smirked 'you are going to be something aren't you Ichigo' he thought.

Ichigo finally got home that night and luckily his old man wasn't prowling around so he could get his sore ass body to bed,

A dream filled sleep if he ever had one.


End file.
